


I Don't Like Shorties - Murasakibara Atsushi|You

by scarletshackles



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Murasakibara x Reader, Short Reader, Smut, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletshackles/pseuds/scarletshackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Murasakibara Atsushi X Reader</b><br/>Rating: PG18, sexual themes, nudity, sex, somewhat strong language<br/>Length: Medium<br/>Word count: 4683<br/>Theme: N/A<br/>Original version: The one right here. Alternative, censored version available on DeviantArt: http://heartshackles.deviantart.com/art/I-Don-t-Like-Shorties-Murasakibara-Atsushi-You-505262484<br/>Title translation: N/A<br/>Writer is not a native English speaker, grammatical errors may occur!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like Shorties - Murasakibara Atsushi|You

**Author's Note:**

> Murasakibara is noted on the Wiki to like tall girls and to be mildly sadistic. That's how the idea was born, because sad story of my life in this case, I would be a short, non-preferred girl for him. Although, nothing's set in stone once you like someone, right?

Your eyes wandered off to the extremely tall, violet-haired man standing little ways from you. The pencil you were holding in your hand was frozen, interrupting your last minute corrections on your physics homework. He blandly stared at the wall and let his huge hand explore the small plastic bag he held. Finding what he was after, he pulled out a bag of potato chips. That was Murasakibara Atsushi, the physics genius of your class. His fingers ripped open the bag he had in his hands and he happily put one chip in his mouth, his expression changing into a smile for a brief moment. Himuro Tatsuya stood by him, talking to him in a hopeless monolog. Occasionally Murasakibara would hum in acknowledgement, otherwise ignoring him. Their difference in size was remarkable, odd for their age and made them look almost funny together. You had heard they were both members of the basketball club. You thought Murasakibara must have had an easy time with a sport designed for tall people. Feeling your stare bore in to him, he finally turned his face to you. He said nothing, for a while you two just awkwardly stared at each other in silence. Picking up another chip and crunching on it, he turned away.

"She's pretty isn't she?" you heard Himuro quietly smile to his bored looking friend.

"Meh. I don't like shorties," Murasakibara stated.

Your face turned into an expression that was a mixture of hurt and shocker. He had just said that without a care in the world. Becoming a little pissed off and disgusted with his mockery regarding your height you felt you had to say something back to this inhumanly large individual.

"Oh and where on Earth do you think you can find a girl even close to your ridiculous yeti look?" you shot at him with a determined frown.

The other students around you begun whispering and shuffling uncomfortably - Himuro just stared at you stupefied.

"See, she's even got spirit!" he grinned when Murasakibara turned back to you.

This time he made the effort to close the small distance between you. With two large steps he already towered over you.

"Eh," he begun with a chip on his lips. "Do you mind repeating? I'm not sure I heard you."

He was giving you a chance to take back your brave words. You replied him by putting away your notebook and standing up in poor attempt to look convincing next to this gigantic person.

"You did hear, Murasakibara-kun," you smiled to him, tilting back your head to see him instead of his stomach.

Murasakibara had a mildly unamused look on his face when he crouched to meet your steady gaze.

"Hmm..." he examined you blankly.

Silence followed. You steeled your eyes and stared at his uninterested purple ones. Only up this close you fully realised how handsome his face actually was. His features were sharp and manly, his eyes mysterious as if hiding something. The violet hair he had fell on the sides of his face and on his nose bridge, softening his look. Your gaze never faltered, you weren't scared of him in the slightest - even if he was far bigger than everyone else. For some reason you didn't find him particularly scary. He was so lazy and passive he couldn't have been dangerous at all. Your brain started questioning your previous conclusion. Basketball must have been a lot of work for him. His size was a privilege in the sport, but outside of that context that's what scared people.

"You're short," he remarked again. "You must be no fun. And I bet you're not sweet."

He said the latter with an almost child like defy in his voice as if telling his parents he didn't want to leave the playground.

"Your loss," stating your opinion, you picked up your bag and entered the classroom.

Murasakibara stood and glanced after you with a bored look, the one most typical for him. Class proceeded as per usual, but for some reason you felt an uncomfortable stare on your back almost the entire time. When you left the classroom and started walking towards the gates to head home you suddenly got a very eerie feeling of not being alone. Sooner than you finished the thought you saw a large shadow fall on you from behind you.

"I don't like shorties."

You heard the eternally bored voice repeating his opinion. This time around it sounded less belittling. Almost like a chant to himself more than a spiky comment to you. You decided to ignore him and kept walking, the giant shade following. On your way he said nothing. You didn't even know if he lived anywhere nearby, but he still tailed you. Finally, before turning to your front door you stopped and faced him.

"Is there something you need Murasakibara-kun?" you asked him with a sigh.

He seemed confused you had stopped. He was quietly chewing on a milk chocolate bar, standing way closer than you found comfortable.

"No," he stated without a change in his blank staring.

Yet he continued to follow you to your front door. You turned your key in the lock, opening it. Again you faced the huge man.

"Aren't you going home?" you urged him impatiently. "Why are you even here?"

"Muro-chin thinks you're interesting," Murasakibara replied with his mouth full of chocolate.

"That's not really a reason to follow someone..." you assumed he meant your classmate, Himuro. "It's rather rude actually."

"You're rude too," he nagged sluggishly.

He did have a point. But to be honest, to you, he had started.

"Go home," you frowned and stepped in from your doorway.

When you attempted to close the door, Murasakibara stopped you with his hand. He forced the door back open and followed you inside. This surprised you greatly and you were beginning to wonder whether or not you should call the police. There was no way you could physically remove him from your house. Taking a deep breath, you tried to remain calm. Murasakibara looked around curiously and even had the decency to remove his big sneakers on his way to your living room. Your house was spacious and perhaps a little too much for one, but your parents had insisted you get a comfortable place to live for your last year in school and future studies - or a job. You had told them you wanted to definitely stay here - when they heard this they had a little too graciously helped you pick this house. You removed your shoes and dumped your bag next to them. You looked at Murasakibara standing in middle of your living room whilst munching on some more candy. It was a sort of awkward thought to go change out of your school uniform with him around, so you stayed as it was. The clock was the only easily pin pointed source of sound in the on-going quiet. You dug up your homework from your bag and walked past the violet haired man to spread yourself on the couch.

"Sensei said you suck at physics," he spoke out in his monotone.

Your brow twitched in annoyance. Was that why he was here?

"And how is that your concern, Murasakibara-kun?" you inquired without even bothering to look at him anymore.

"I could show you how it works... if you're really as interesting as Muro-chin says," he hummed.

You turned to look at him as his sentence went on. It was true, you were terrible at physics. But you were unsure about what he wanted in return. To find you interesting? What was this passive guy even interested in besides eating junk? You noticed he was still observing you like you were a zoo animal in its exhibit. Annoyed again, you turned back to your homework.

"I don't need your help," you muttered with a notebook on your lap.

"Hmm... sensei said you might fail," Murasakibara taunted you.

Your ears perked up at the word "fail". So the teacher indeed must have asked him to help you. But, Murasakibara most apparently wasn't going to just do it for free and good will. You considered your next move carefully. You didn't want to fail physics, but did you want to succeed riding on this unlikable person?

"What do you want in return exactly?" you cut to the chase after deciding to accept his help if the conditions were right.

"Nothing," he hummed.

Nothing? Just now he had talked about being interesting. You were not sure what to make of him. Interrupting your flow of thought, Murasakibara walked over, pushing your books aside and sitting down on the opposite end of your soft couch. You looked at him stupidly when you noticed he took a little more than one space on your three man couch. It just reminded you of how big he actually was. He raised his large palm to point a finger at your notes.

"All wrong," he numbly stated.

Your mouth hung slightly open - he'd already noticed.

"Tell me how to fix it then," you challenged him.

"Maybe."

He blinked slowly whilst he examined your homework. He hummed in thought, pointing out something more specific.

"Wrong."

You spent most of the evening practicing different formulas and basics with Murasakibara. He had explained to you that your calculations always went badly because you had no easy ways to memorize the letter codings - causing you to use incorrect values. He'd emphasized the word easy a lot of times. Just when you had started to get it he had bailed you to go to Yosen's basketball practice. You sighed and put your book away, it seemed much less effective without Murasakibara.

For the next day after school and the day after that he came over to help you. Your cooperation continued for a week and you made a lot of progress. It was really to wonder what the teacher had said to him to make him do this. On Friday evening, he sat on his usual spot opposite of you with his mouth full of candy as per usual. Over the week he had moved closer almost daily, slowly getting acquainted with the fact you two were no longer complete strangers. By now, he sat very close to you. He was facing you with his long, muscular legs crossed. A plastic bag filled with candy rested between them. You still found his face rather handsome, but somehow maintained your composure regardless of the closeness you experienced frequently.

"Hey... I don't know if you need help anymore, Shortie-chin," he mumbled with sweets in his mouth, watching you finish your homework by yourself.

You were a little surprised by his sudden statement. Ending your arrangement now seemed a little inconvenient.

"But I'm just getting a hang of it!" you protested, catching him off guard.

Your hand reached for his bag of sweets almost unintentionally, picking out a candy. Murasakibara blinked at you in quiet shock, but you thought nothing of it. You just took a snack from him since he had them so easily available. Little did you know that he was a jealous, possessive man. Especially about his sweets.

"Give it back," his voice came out differently from his usual tone.

You raised your face from your homework. He stared at you with demand. A few seconds after looking at each other Murasakibara snaked his palm behind your head, grasping your hair and pulling you in. You froze with the candy in your mouth, seeing his face come closer and closer to you. His grip on your hair was tight, but not uncomfortable. His hand was almost the size of your scalp. You felt his breath on your skin. He closed his eyes softly and brought his lips to yours and started fishing for the piece of candy with his tongue. Your face reddened harshly at his sudden reaction. You didn't fidget or even attempt to pull away - as much as your body screamed to do so. His warm, sweet tasting tongue finally found the candy and slipped it away from you. With the sweet now back in his mouth, he parted your kiss.

"M-M-M-Murasakibara-kun..." you stammered with your face bright red.

"Hmm?" he hummed, looking at you.

His face was still close to yours. His palm hadn't eased its hold on your hair. The matter still hung in the air. You still smelled his sweet breath as he chewed on the candy, content to have it back. The moment seemed to drag on, you could even swear you heard your own heart beat. Murasakibara seemed at ease, there was no change in his expression. You were somewhat used to it, but something about right now sent shivers down your spine. He withdrew his hand and leaned back again, a sense of cold overcoming your face. You stared at him and he stared at you. The tension was indescribable.

"Remember when you said I'm no fun..." you begun with a breath in. "Well, you're no fun right now..."

Before he answered, you lunged at him. The books on your lap tipped to the floor and the plastic bag on his lap rustled when your lips landed on his again. This time it was him who blushed. His whole body was stiff like a rock due to the surprise. You felt his arms wrap around you, the other entangling in your hair again. The man's candy tongue claimed your mouth again, searching every corner and playing with your tongue. Your palms landed on each of his thighs as you leaned in further. You smiled inside when he groaned softly. The kiss broke when you needed air. His purple eyes stared at you with a new sparkle.

"Y-you," he stumbled. "What are you doing?"

Murasakibara's voice was unsure. You thought about the question, to be fair you weren't sure what you were doing. You just couldn't deal with looking at his handsome face, soft hair, built up arms and his tall form any longer. You had to have him. It was a feeling you didn't quite yet recognize yourself, but you saw nothing wrong in surrendering to it.

"Huh, you're shaking, Shortie-chin," he jested.

He had noticed your body starting to shake. The primitive feelings were beginning to take over your mind. Your eyes locked on his with a burning need shining through them. You moved your hand so you could've landed it on his shoulder, but came to a halt when you felt a bulge on the way. You looked down to see he was just as excited as you were, even if he tried to hide it on his face. Down there, there was no hiding. His sweat pants failed him utterly in disguising his own needs. He raised his eyebrow at you and released your hair, lifting your chin up. You were going to say something to ask him what was going on, but he hushed you with placing one of his fingers on your lip.

"Eh, that's because you stole my candy," he defended. "Now I'll have to punish you."

He whispered your fate in your ear, his breath lingering on your neck. You opened your mouth to protest, but he moved his palm over it to silence you. Your eyes widened at his statement, thinking what had you gotten yourself into. The way he said the latter, it sounded like he was happy to say it. Frankly, you were a little bit scared. But at the same time, you wouldn't have been able to control yourself for much longer anyway - if at all. With that thought fresh on your mind, his hands crept to your sides, caressing them for a moment before pulling your loose shirt off you. His eyes froze when he looked at you. Your chest always looked a lot smaller because of the size of your shirts. He collected himself soon, tugging you closer to him with his huge arm while the other placed the snack bag gently on the floor. Having the snacks safely out of the way, he returned his full attention to you. His face rested against your chest.

"You're so small," he mumbled into your bosom.

"And what's my height got to do with this?" your voice trembled, your face flustered.

There was no vocal answer to your question. The only answer you got, was his hand unhooking your bra and his face once more on your chest. His soft lips teased your nipple, producing a muffled moan from you. His arms trapped you on his lap, your breast softly squeezing against his face. Happy with the moan he inspired, his mouth opened to suck on your hardened nipple. A shiver traveled up your spine, resulting in your body shaking violently again. His hands coyly moved down your back on to your buttocks. He gave them a light grope. You tried to control yourself, but again a sound you almost didn't know to be yours escaped your lips. Your hands stuck in his violet hair, pressing his face against you. He let out a satisfied moan himself and gave your buttocks a harder squeeze of appreciation. You cried out in surprise at his pleasant hand work. Another cry emitted from you when he suddenly bit your nipple, resulting your hands letting go - a momentum he used to pull your legs hard enough for you to fall flat on your back against the couch. He chuckled lowly, hovering on top of you with your legs around his huge, firm thighs. His eyes were locked on your body. It was usual for him to gaze at things in silence, but you felt a rush of embarrassment tickle your red cheeks when he saw you like this. He leaned in, his broad shoulders touching your chest.

"Are you ready for retribution, ____?" he smirked against your earlobe.

His breath was like a numbing cream on your skin. All thoughts of resistance slowly escaped your body. You were stiff under him, trying to figure out what was coming next. But there was no sign. The whole situation provoked by a single stolen candy. You couldn't believe it.

"W-What are you going to-"

Your sentence was interrupted again by his palm. He moved his face close to yours, looking directly into your eyes.

"No," he hummed. "Bitches don't talk."

His words made your eyes widen in surprise. That was how it was?

"Now, be good," he mouthed, tugging at your pants.

No protest. Murasakibara's long fingers undid the button on your jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper. Your body was still tense with both excitement and nervousness. He was so unreadable it made you edgy. But something about his hands pulling off your pants had you enthralled. Your heart was beating like a jungle drum, a feeling of uneasiness and impatience taking over every inch of your flow of thought. You watched him patiently pull off your socks with you half pinned underneath his body. His eyes kept watching you for any Houdini moments. Content with you staying put, he begun peeling up his t-shirt. Every muscle on his body extended as he dragged the shirt over his head, giving you an eyeful of his athlete body. You couldn't believe how well endowed his torso was, considering the mountains of crap he kept devouring.

"Eh," he mumbled. "I wasn't expecting you to behave when I said so, Shortie-chin..."

He measured you with his stare, causing a rosy blush heat your cheeks. It was a little awkward to lay before him, with only your panties keeping your shame from becoming too great. The agonizing wait. You couldn't bear it and hurried your hands to his sweat pants' belt with the intent to pull them down. Murasakibara stopped your hands, pinning you down again. He looked at you with a meaningful, predatory gaze. You huffed at him in frustration, to which he answered by standing up and unhastily removing his pants. It was certain you saw a look of embarrassment on his face for just a moment's notice. However, his face soon returned to its normal unmoved state. The man stood still for a moment and you took the initiative to sit up and place yourself in front of him on the couch. He looked down to you with a questioning look.

"May I?" you asked without meeting his powerful stare.

"I didn't know Shortie-chin liked lollipops," Murasakibara hummed, giving you his weird approval.

Your face lit up in flames as you watched his hard length gently swaying before your face. Taking a small breath in, you took the rock solid shaft into your mouth. Murasakibara took a shallow breath in as your tongue traced along every vein. You kept swallowing him until you gagged a little, having almost the whole, huge thing inside your wet mouth. You begun sucking with a wet noise emitting from the movement and turned your eyes upwards to look at the purple-haired man. All humiliation had been forgotten as you felt his hand grab your hair, speaking of his obvious pleasure. You watched his eyes close and his breaths become more rapid. You sucked on the head of his erection, causing him to shiver with an obvious attempt to hide it from you. You took it as a cue to suck harder, inviting his throbbing length inside your mouth. He let out a muffled groan, giving you the satisfaction of success. You could taste precum oozing from his tip and feel his hip trembling, gathering that he was going to cum sooner than later. At this thought, Murasakibara's gigantic palm parked in your hair, knotting it around his fingers and stopping you. He let out a prolonged moan of discontent.

"Not yet," he whined pathetically. "I'm not done, not yet."

Without your consent, he lifted you up and turned you around from your hair. A small sting lingered at the back of your head from the force. His fingers traced your side all the way down to your hip, waist and your thigh. You hummed at the contact, wanting to talk back to Murasakibara. Unable to find anything sensible to say, you resigned to what was coming next. His hand fondled the inner surface of your thigh, his index finger starting to stroke your underwear. You shivered and moaned in frustration, your wet panties providing an unnecessary nuisance. With one swift pull, Murasakibara had come to the same conclusion and removed the piece of fabric up to your knees. You were happy you had started with the pill, regardless of not having frequent sexual encounters. He gently pushed your shoulder, making you bend over the couch. You held in a breath, feeling the tip of his shaft come to contact with the delicate skin of your wet, waiting hole. Now growing impatient himself, the man plunged into you roughly. The tall athlete leaned in to hold your body as he increased his speed. You felt his warm breath against the back of your head as he quietly groaned and huffed every now and then. Your moans spilled from your mouth according to the rhythm of his thrusts, providing him encouragement to fuck you harder. Apparently having a thing with your hair, he took hold of it once more, carefully pulling your head back. You felt the pressure of the hair in his palm tugging at your scalp as he relentlessly pounded into you like a wild beast - making your head rock back and forth. His other hand landed on your buttock, his nails softly digging in. In control of your head, he turned your face around so he could bend over to kiss you greedily. The candy taste must have yet been all over your tongue, considering how eagerly Murasakibara sucked on it. Not releasing his hold by any means, the unswallowed saliva from his somewhat forced kiss trailed down to your chin and continued down to your chest. When he released your lips, you felt his chest heaving against your back with another groan from him.

"M-Mura-" you started, getting your words interrupted by your own, deafening moan.

Meaning to inform the man about your coming release, he had thrust into you harder and caused your orgasm. Your body shook in his grip and you tried to cover your mouth with your hand, but the moans escaped from between your fingers anyway.

"Shortie-chin," Murasakibara mewled, stopping his movements and pulling out.

You merely hummed to acknowledge him, soon to be swept off your feet to lay back on the couch again. Murasakibara towered over your partly satisfied body, his member still hard and slightly pulsating.

"Be more good," he huffed, positioning himself between your legs again.

His hand reached for the plastic bag previously abandoned on the floor and picked up something with a rustle. He held up a plastic wrapper, opening it with his hands. The man's face was unchanged again, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Your fingers dug into the fabric of the couch in anticipation.

"W-what's that?" you asked with a slight confusion.

"I'll make you more sweet," Murasakibara answered you.

Holding the little bag, he penetrated you again shamelessly. You grunted in pleasure as his shaft entered you so deep his pubic bone slapped against your skin. You couldn't help but wonder what was in the plastic he was holding, though your trail of thought was cut short by Murasakibara's first, heartfelt thrust. You heard a small sound, like someone was pouring sand into a bucket. A tickling sensation hit your chest - followed by Murasakibara's wet tongue. You managed to look what he was doing, it was a brightly colored, powdered candy he was licking off of you. While his tongue tickled the skin of your breasts, his erection kept making shallow, deep thrusts into your hip. The colored candy dust kept coming, the deep, hard thrusts driving you crazy. You were getting close to another orgasm, badly wanting it. You moaned his name soundly to plead with him, having him soon grant your wish for more. Pouring the rest of the candy on your breasts and neck, Murasakibara grabbed your shoulders and ravaged you violently. Satisfied moans and gasps echoed in your house, becoming louder with every back and forth movement the man on top of you made.

By the time you finished, it was already dark. You had asked Murasakibara to stay and help you with your homework - which he had agreed to without much convincing needed to be done. The only problem was, the violet-haired man had fallen asleep against your shoulder, looking a bit awkward in his bent position considering the height difference between the two of you. You poked his cheek with your pen.

"Murasakibara-kun," you addressed him. "Try to stay awake!"

"Hnnh..."

"Murasakibara!"

"...____-chin..."

He mumbled in his sleep.

"Wake up!"

"Ahn... Shortie-chin..?" he blinked his slitted eyes.

"I still need help with this problem!" you pointed at a form.

"I'm too tired," he whined out loud with a large yawn.

"It's just one," you assured, poking him with your pen for the second time.

"Okay..."

"Like I said, you're the one that's no fun now!" you faked a pout at him.

"But-" Murasakibara closed his eyes. "Whenever did I say you're no fun?"

You found it funny he would deny or forget your first real encounter at school. Betting your money on the denial, you stuck your pen into his cheek.

"Are we still having a height issue?" you asked simply.

"Noo, stop poking me..." the man replied in earnest. "I take back what I said, just hand me another pocky, Shortie-chin..."

You laughed and picked up the box of pocky nestled between your legs to pick one and put it in your mouth. Murasakibara inhaled audibly, shocked that you would go so far as to repeat your earlier behavior. Perhaps you were picking a fight, but you couldn't help but find him endearing, even if he appeared a little sadistic. You liked him so much more than you had ever wanted to admit.

 

©Scarlet 2014  
Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


End file.
